Light Surrounding You
by Little Miss Illusional
Summary: ...I want to tell her. I need to say that I don't think she's worthless or hopeless. I think she's amazing, wonderful and beautiful. So why is it so hard to say that? JxT songfic. the song is 'Light Surrounding You' by Evermore.


**Hello Readers!**

**Yes, I'm back after another one of my unexplained absences. Sorry about that. It's the start of our summer holidays, so that means no school for a whole 8 weeks! Anyway, I've been hiking/studying/camping/thinking of new stories for the past few weeks. This is the result of a random song selected by yours truly after someone dared me to write a songfic after choosing a completely random song and only having two hours to write it. Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing while I was AWOL. I'll try to get around to my own reviewing VERY soon. **

**The song is 'Light Surrounding You' by Evermore.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Class of the Titans (but i soooo wish i did!!!!)- Studio B owns it, and i don't own 'Light Surrounding You'- Evermore does.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**After a night of unsuccessfully trying to capture the evil got of time, there's nothing worse than a fight between the team. So, naturally, there is, and I'm the unlucky one that has to sort it out. Yeay(not).**

When I get downstairs, the damage is already done. Archie's just had a go a Theresa, and Theresa is fighting back tears.

She runs out the door, leaving Herry and Atlanta to go off their heads at Archie, who instantly regrets saying anything. Odie, who usually avoids conflict, starts yelling at everyone. Neil's not having anything to do with the fight- he's already hogging the bathroom.

I decide also not to be part of the fighting. I quietly slip out the door and track Theresa on my PMR- wonderful invention, thank you Odie.

I find Theresa at the park, at our favourite seat on the edge of the river. Her knees are drawn up to her chest, and her head is resting on them. I can already hear her sobbing.

_I see you by the water _

_Your toes dipped in the sand _

_I thought that it was over _

_I thought you'd understand _

_But the feeling is returning _

_Though time has made us change _

_And I understand if you don't _

_Wanna talk to me about it _

_Tonight _

_Oh, tonight _

I approach her, and take a seat next to her. She lifts up her head, and I see that her brilliant emerald eyes are full of tears.

I hug her, not sure of what else I can do. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I feel it getting damp. Not that I care.

"It's not your fault," I tell her. "It's nobody's fault. Archie's just upset because we didn't get Cronus. He doesn't mean it, ok?"

She looks up at me, her eyes still full of tears. "But it is my fault. If I had been able to control Cronus, he wouldn't have gotten away. Face it Jay, I'm hopeless. You should get someone better on the team, I'm no good."

I look at her. "How can you think that?" I ask her. "You're incredible. You're a black belt! You have a sixth sense. You've got so many better skills than me, so how can you say that you're no good?"

_Cos I see the light surrounding you _

_So don't be afraid of something new _

She shakes her head. "I'm nothing Jay. Nothing."

I'm about to tell her she's wrong, but she interrupts. "Please Jay, " she says. "Just let me have some time to myself. I need to think."

I get up and walk back to the Brownstone. I was needed more at the park, but Theresa could cope. Besides, if I got back any later, the others might end up annoying each other to death.

When I'm back, they're all watching a movie. Surprise, surprise. Whenever there's a fight, Herry puts on a movie and gets himself out of the yelling and screaming. Soon, everyone else starts watching it and the fighting ceases. Nice work Herry. It's nice to know that I don't need to hire a baby-sitter for the gang every time I leave them alone in the dorm. I had seriously thought about it though. Maybe it was only Neil who needed minding. He sit wasn't out of the bathroom.

Odie sees me come in and asks me if I want to watch the movie, but I decline the offer. I'm too tired, both emotionally and physically. Fighting a god really takes a lot out of you.

_Time was overtaking me _

_And I guess I was confused _

_They were all inviting me _

_But I wish I had refused _

_Cos I'd been there before _

_And I've seen it all _

_And I believe in you _

I stayed in my room for about two hours, doing some English essay. At about three thirty, I hear everyone else go to bed. One movie? More like a marathon. I heard five doors close, but no sixth. Where was Theresa? Was she still at the park?

I get out my PMR and call her. She picks up on the second ring. "Jay?" She says. "What do you want?"

"Are you still at the park?"

"Maybe."

"Its getting late, maybe you should come back."

"Ok."

I hang up. I noted the stubbornness in her voice. She wouldn't be back soon.

But, I'm worried. She couldn't stay at the park all night. It wasn't New York here, but there were still a few shady characters about the place. Not to mention an escaped god on the lose.

_And if you never had my heart _

_I would've never called you back _

_At the start that night _

_And I want you to know _

I put my essay aside and get my shoes back on. As quietly as I can, I walk down the stairs and out the door.

I don't know what made me walk out. I guess I was worried about her. But, as I'm constantly told, I worry about all the team. Sometimes, maybe too much. But I don't go walking to the park at the middle of the night just to see if one of my team will come back.

So what was I doing?

If any of the guys were out in the middle of the night, I'd leave them. If Atlanta was out in the middle of the night, I wouldn't track her down to see if she was all right. So why was Theresa different?

Did I like her? I push that thought away. Of course I like her. But I couldn't like her like that. It wasn't a good time, and she'd be in way too much danger. And Hera would kill me. "You're supposed to be saving the world Jay," I can imagine her saying. "Not dating a person that Cronus wants to kill!"

I take a deep breath a cast my feelings inside. The world came first, my feelings second.

At the park, Theresa isn't at the seat. I check the tracking device in my PMR. It tells me that she's in the clearing on the west side of the park.

The west side of the park is away from the river and the shade of tre trees. She must have gotten cold.

I find her at the top of the hill watching over the city. She's quiet, and she hears me approaching. She turns around, her emerald eyes seeking out my form. At least she's stopped crying.

I want to tell her. I need to say that I don't think she's worthless or hopeless. I think she's amazing, wonderful and beautiful. So why can't she see that?

_That I see the light surrounding you _

_So don't be afraid of something new _

_Cos I see the light surrounding you _

_So don't be afraid of what you're turning into _

She spots me. "Jay," she says. "I told you, I need some space. I don't feel like talking right now."

She gestures for me to walk away, but I'm not going away. She isn't going to stay at the park all night.

I help her up and she doesn't put up a fight. She must have realized that she didn't want to stay at the park. We walk home in silence, hand in hand. It's the closest we've been in a while. And it feels great.

We walk lowly. Before we're half way back, the first rays of sun hit us. It must have been a while since I left.

_Blue-eyed sun shines on me _

_In the morning _

_Can't help but feel a little cold _

_Thinking of you _

Back at the brownstone, Theresa's better. Let's here it for a night at the park as a cure!

She turns to me as we walk in the door. "Thanks Jay." She whispers. "Thanks, for everything."

"No prob." I reply. "Want breakfast?"

She shakes her head. "Tired. Been thinking all night. Need sleep."

She walks up to her room, tired but graceful.

_Cos I see the light surrounding you _

_So don't be afraid of something new _

_Cos I see the light surrounding you _

_So don't be afraid of what you're turning into _

_No, don't be afraid _

_Don't be afraid _

_Cos I see the light _

_Cos I see the light _

_Cos I see the light surrounding you_

It's weird. When she's walking up, I can almost see an aura of happiness surrounding her. Or maybe it's just the morning sun. But whatever it is, she's still beautiful. And I'm still unknowingly in love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hey again**

**Yeah, I think I'm VERY bored of this song right now. Somehow, listening to it for almost an hour trying to get an idea for a story can really get you bored with it. See, I'm the smart one here (Not)!**

**I've also got another songfic up right now that was the result of another dare after this one. Right now, I'm ready to throw away my Ipod. Must... not... listen... to... music....**

**Little Miss Illusional**


End file.
